


The Mandalorian

by bachaboska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Mando is sent to catch a criminal. But the criminal is his ex (that once stole his ship - for the cause) and Mando has feelings about that. Poe just wants to kiss and make up. That’s it. That’s the plot.For FTH2020
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Din Djarin, Poe Dameron/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	The Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
